foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael O'Bryan (Character)
Michael O'Bryan is one of the main protagonists of Alright. He is an addict (although he minimizes this fact) and is a representation of somekiryu in 2015, in a way making him the other side to Eddie Turner's coin. Biography Michael was born in Michigan in 1999. He grew up with a single mother who was prone to alcoholism and addiction, and as a result, Michael was prone to it as well. Michael worked hard to get out of his situation at home and moved into a low-end apartment in a relatively bad area. By the time Michael moved out, he was already addicted to the drugs Adderall and Klonopin. He was also a regular, even avid, smoker of Newport cigarettes. At some point, Michael had been invited to Skateland, a local skating rink and arcade. He found himself involved in a group of the disillusioned, like himself, although he was reviled at the thought of talking about his past and addiction with the others, and so he would either minimize them or pretend they did not exist. BIOGRAPHY IS TBA. Appearances Michael only appears in Alright. Significance Michael is an avatar of somekiryu in 2015. In 2015, somekiryu was struggling with addiction and had been frequently between withdrawals—in particular, benzodiazepine withdrawal. Michael also has many infirmities, but hides them—opposite of Eddie, who seems to wear his emotions on his sleeve rather obviously. While the two are not total opposites, Michael does not appear to be as sensitive, respectful, or thoughtful as Eddie, and Eddie does not have the same charisma and (while false) confidence that Michael has. In 2013, somekiryu was rather open about his negative experiences - and was genuine about them. In 2015, at the time, to him, it seemed he was even more open, but he realized long after that he was brushing off the effect his past had on him. In 2013 and 2014, as he was young and the severity of his depression and anxiety were new to him, they became to prime focus of his work, and at times, his life. In his work, themes of suicide and depression were extremely heavy-handed and were often the main focus of the plot or the turning point—examples include Noak's willingness to die in Darkvalk, Season 2, and Mike's planned attempted suicide in the cancelled film Darkvalk vs. Breathtaker. Mental health was also the central theme to The Dolor Collection. This is directly reflected in Eddie's character, who's primary concern is the mental health of others. In 2015, somekiryu's work began to manifest in a different light, as did his mentality. A reoccuring theme was nihilism and disillusionment, and instead of characters outwardly stating their mental states, flaws, and vices, they were assumed to be inherent, such as Hyperblue's misotheism and intense disregard for his own life—both were assumed rather than told. Instead, the focus shifted to external forces possibly being a cause of woe, such as God or fate—similar to how Michael blames the substances themselves for his issues rather than the substance abuse itself. Michael also bears striking resemblance to Mike Ashcraft, even in name which is intentional. Somekiryu long considered Mike to be a happier and younger version of himself. Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Protagonists